


The Anomaly

by HorribleHarribel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spreader Bars, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleHarribel/pseuds/HorribleHarribel
Summary: Aizen and Ulquiorra are a couple of anomaly: A foster father and an adolescent, a doctor and a medical student; a sadist and a masochist, a master and a sex slave.





	The Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach (c) Kubo Tite. I don't gain any material profit from this fanfiction.  
> I'm not an English native, pardon my grammatical error.

_Anomaly is a name for something that isn't normal, uncommon, and sometimes taboo._

“The root of the word itself comes from Greek, 'anomolia', meaning 'irregular'. You should have known this.”

“Yes, Father,” Ulquiorra replied quietly, sitting on his foster father's lap. His lower part was exposed, his legs were spreaded on the chair's arms, as Aizen's fingers played inside the hole down there.

“But once an anomaly is spread and accepted—not to mention, getting practiced—throughout the world, its name has to be changed.”

“I agree, Father,” Ulquiorra let a loose breath come out. He glanced at his trousers and underwear lying on the floor and thought that in a few moment he should take off his upper clothes.

“You know your role,” Aizen murmured. “How can you get so hard during the first minute?”

“I'm sorry, Father.” Ulquiorra gasped as Aizen firmly drew out his fingers.

“You need to be punished.”

“Yes, Father.”

“Did you do it on purpose, you masochist?” Aizen's voice got tenser.

“I am not getting used to it.”

“After months of practice?”

Ulquiorra remained silent.

“How come your body is so sensitive?” Aizen sighed, loosened his sadistic tone. “I wonder if you even able to handle women.”

“I never try, Father, as you commanded.”

Aizen smirked. He had adopted Ulquiorra when the boy was still a toddler and right then he was in his early 20s. Ulquiorra never did, even once, fail his words. He got good grades and a bunch of achievements, not to mention a scholarship to study in medical university. In a couple of years he would be a professional doctor as Aizen had dictated him to follow that path.

“You don't want to punish me today, Father?” Ulquiorra broke the silence.

“I'm not in the mood to do it.” Aizen curled up his adoptive son's shirt and snorted. “Look, even your nipples are already hard. I don't believe if you say you never do masturbation. I've told you the ways.”

“I only want to be touched by your hands, Father. Not my owns'.”

“Spoiled pervert brat,” Aizen replied, pinching the hardened left nipple. Ulquiorra jolted in surprise. “You enjoy it, don't you?” Aizen pinched one after the other, getting pleasure from glimpses of Ulquiorra's painful expression.

“You taught me so, ugh!” Ulquiorra's back started to arch.

“What else I taught you?” Aizen caressed Ulquiorra's neck, both of his hands playing the two reddened nipples. Ulquiorra raised and placed his arms around Aizen, giving an easier access to his bust.

“That dopamine... causes... the pleasure.”

“Dopamine, huh?” Aizen giggled. “As expected from a med student.” He could feel Ulquiorra's body heat and heavy breath; even though it was only the beginning! “But the gonad hormone that makes you feel hot and aroused, like now.”

“Yes, Father.” Ulquiorra took a deep breath.

“Which one you like more, my touching or my torture? Or both?”

Ulquiorra hesitated. Aizen was kissing his left shoulder and licking it.

“I like touching you,” Aizen replied on his own question. “But seeing this porcelain-like skin gets bruised or bleed also excites me.”

Ulquiorra moaned silently. “I prefer both,” he finally gave the answer.

“Maybe someday we should check your brain's chemical during our play to ffind which one makes your dopamine level rise more higher.”

“Is that a joke, Father?”

“Of course...!” Aizen snorted, “...not! You fool!”

“Father, do you forget that I achieved the academic scholarship?”

“So now you dare to challenge my word, don't you?”

“I don't dare, Father. And this is not the play, please don't shout in my ears.”

“Wasn't that you who prefer both S&M play and touching?”

Ulquiorra didn't answer.

“I'm touching you and at the same time torturing you with my words now. Don't you notice the difference?”

The tension of Aizen's voice became the usual tone of his sadistic role.

“I apologize, Master.”

Aizen pinched the nipples one last time with all his strength. Ulquiorra trashed, groaning uselessly. Aizen had started to punish him; he took the penis harness from the desk nearby and placed it on Ulquiorra's. Aizen pulled down his own zipper and spreaded Ulquiorra's legs even wider. The son seemed hesitated as he moved uncomfortably above his father's lap. Aizen had taken off Ulquiorra's shirt and threw it to the floor.

“... Master, I think we've agreed about condom.”

“That's your own concern. I'm going to punish you whatever it takes.” Aizen thrusted his manhood inside Ulquiorra without any warning. Cried in surprise, Ulquiorra jolted involuntarily, but Aizen held his arms strongly.

“You're going to be fucked up real hard.”

Aizen rose from the chair, his thighs supporting Ulquiorra's, then placed his son on the floor. He thrusted to and fro, his palms restrained Ulquiorra's, turning deaf from his son's pledge to use the safeguard.

“Please… Master,” Ulquiorra started to shed his tears. It was real hard as his father said before. He could feel his prostate being hit multiple times but the harness kept him from being came out. His arms felt numb, but the most thing he was afraid about was not about the present pain…

“You're thinking about HIV?” Aizen whispered on his ears after he had come. Ulquiorra shivered as his father's fluid oozed from his hole. Aizen released the harness and Ulquiorra felt relieved.

“Yes, Master,” Ulquiorra also replied in a whisper, feeling exhausted already. “And hepatitis C, to be honest.”

“You won't be infected just by one unsafe penetration.”

Ulquiorra shuddered. Aizen tightened the harness once more.

"Stay still and don't speak until I ask you."

After Ulquiorra got fucked up from behind, still lying on the floor butt-up, fully naked, Aizen inserted something inside him and then placed a metal handcuff on his wrists.

"Rest assured. It is sterile," Aizen said in a low voice.

 _"What is this?"_ Ulquiorra thought in silence as he was not allowed to speak. He had never experienced this one new thing inside his hole. A part of the thing was attached to his left thigh.

Aizen was preparing some other stuffs. Seconds later, Ulquiorra could hear the sound of a whiplash ripping the air.

"You're going to receive ten good beating, and I want you to count properly. Otherwise, I shall repeat the beating from one. Understand?"

Ulquiorra answered, "Yes, Master."

Aizen whipped once.

"One," Ulquiorra murmured, pain stinging on his bare back.

"Louder." Aizen whipped again.

"Two," Ulquiorra shouted. The beating got stronger each time and Ulquiorra tried not to groan. On the eighth beat, Ulquiorra could feel the thing inside his hole is pulsing and at the same time he realized that Aizen had placed a vibrator there. His hips were shaking uncontrollably and he felt the urge behind the harness also got stronger.

Aizen whipped him one last time and Ulquiorra said, "Ten."

"Wrong." Aizen turned the vibrator off. "It was the ninth. Repeat the count."

The vibrator was distracting him on purpose! Ulquiorra could not protest as Aizen had begun the beating again. The leather of the whip touching his back on the same area made the pain double.

Once again, the vibrator was turned on but Ulquiorra counted right. The beating and vibrating came to a halt as Aizen, exhausted as his son was, took a breath and went to wash his hands. There was a sound of a telephone, ringing.

Ulquiorra waited, still at the bottom-up position as Aizen hadn't instructed him to move, feeling the pain slowly got more comfortable.

"Now, stand up." Aizen's voice was heard again after a brief two minutes.

Ulquiorra did what he was told. Hands in front of his naked belly, still handcuffed. The vibrator had made him feel uneasy and he stared at his father rushing from the cupboard towards him.

"Behave yourself and I will resume your punishment after I do a cito operation."

At this time of night! Ulquiorra just answered, "Yes, Master," as Aizen raised his handcuffed arms up to a hook on the ceiling. There he was left behind, standing with both arms raised and a vibrator turning on every quarter an hour between his thighs.

"What a surgeon," Ulquiorra sighed.

Aizen came back after two and a half long hours. He didn't approach Ulquiorra first, instead, he came to the cupboard and searched for something. Ulquiorra's arm had become numb after being hung for a long time and he was shivering because of the cool temperatures from the air conditioner. His whole body was now very sensitive and he begged to Aizen,

"Please, Master... Let me come."

"How impudent! Your Master comes first, then you."

Aizen pulled out a long bar from the cupboard and brought it near Ulquiorra. He looked at his son's horny face then at his erected manhood behind the harness.

"Now, now, you are such a naughty boy, aren't you?!"

Aizen teased his son by running his fingers on the pale white skin, from the collarbone through the navel. Then he played the nipples once again. Ulquiorra's back arched and he moaned as he tried to hold his urge. All Aizen did had put him on edge.

"Now, for the second round."

Aizen took the handcuffed hands down and dragged his son to the bed. He threw Ulquiorra, back first, and the latter flinched in pain. The vibrator had been turned on again.

"Oh, please..." Ulquiorra wriggled, torn between misery and pleasure. Aizen looked like he was enjoying everything as he took the long bar from the floor. He approached the bed and once again raised Ulquiorra's arms upwards.

"You really love being tied, don't you, maso-boy?"

The handcuffs and the wrists were now locked to the bedpost. Ulquiorra subconsciously opened his legs a bit, preventing to get more aroused from the vibrator.

"You haven't seen this before, have you?" Aizen held the bar high to make sure Ulquiorra could see the details. "It got two belt on each edge. Want to know what is it for?"

"Yes, Master," Ulquiorra repeated the same answer, wondering when would all these come to an end as he still got a homework to write a paper.

"Its name is the leg-spreader bar."

As Aizen said that, he tied Ulquiorra's right ankle on one of the belt. Knowing what the name implied, Ulquiorra watched in a terrible feeling. The bar was very long, approximately two feets; he couldn't imagine his legs would be spreaded that wide but that was exactly what Aizen was trying to do. And he succeeded! Ulquiorra could feel his thigh muscles strecthed forcefully and so did his anus. Aizen pulled the vibrator out and it was very relieving, but he wouldn't stop at that. The next one will be more terrifying, Ulquiorra felt sure for that and he was craving for more intense torture.

Aizen raised the leg-spreader bar—tied to Ulquiorra's legs—to another hook on the bed's ceiling.

"Perfect," Aizen smiled, looked contented.

Ulquiorra, in a very vulnerable position with his arms and legs tied upwards and his butthole wide opened in front of Aizen's lustful face, let a loose breath as he readying himself to receive a more brutal, unsafe penetration. Aizen was observing the hole for whatever reason.

"Here I come," the father murmured as he thrusted the already-surrendered son.

"Ah! Hah, ugh!"

Ulquiorra jolted and bursted in tears even though he'd anticipated the pain. The vibrator might have made his anal muscles more sensitive.

"Did you... use... condom...?" Ulquiorra sobbed in insecurity. His rectum and colon felt really painful. What if they bleed while Aizen penetrated him like this?

"I don't ask you to concern about infection."

Aizen was weighing on him, making sure he didn't make any improper movement.

"But—"

"Be quiet. Soon you'll forget about that crap."

Aizen leaned forward and sucked Ulquiorra's left nipple while continuing his action. The son wriggled helplessly as his both arms and legs were restrained. The father sucked the other nipple and bit. Ulquiorra's whole body shook in excitement.

"Master... Have you... ever tried... these things... to women?"

"How rude. Who let you ask such a question?"

"Forgive... me, Master."

"I never married," Aizen answered, licking Ulquiorra's belly. The painful back of the son arched again and this time Aizen's arms supported him. He hugged his son while thrusting relentlessly.

The bed was creaking, Ulquiorra and Aizen were moving on the same pace. Aizen came inside and he loosened the harness so that his son could come, too.

Aizen hitted the prostate several times and kissed his son's lips at the last blow.

"I love you, my son."

Ulquiorra was too tired to reply anything, but he said in his heart that he also loved his father.

A twisted love, an anomaly that was spread throughout the modern world. How twisted their minds already was never a problem, as long as they could make a paradise in their home.

But the paradise could never last longer than a day as Aizen noticed Ulquiorra sitting in an uncomfortable gesture during the next breakfast, as if there were a cactus on his chair.

"What happened to you?"

"I've caught a hemorrhoid, Father. We should call a halt to _it_ for... maybe a week or more."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first project on yaoi with explicit sexual content. Would you mind telling me what you think by dropping a comment? I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
